


I Don't Want to Wait

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Lance is a chubby weeb who runs the town’s humane society, and Shiro is a buff former professional athlete who moves there to retire peacefully after a severe injury.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	I Don't Want to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII 
> 
> please accept this humble offering from Twitter that I just wrapped up

About two weeks into his new life, Shiro decided he was too lonely in his McMansion, so he went to the animal shelter to adopt a new friend. He was pleasantly surprised by the adorable guy at the front desk who stammered and flushed when Shiro tried to flirt with him.

Lance did his best to show the muscled-out stranger some potential pets, and after asking a few questions about his lifestyle, he decided to match Shiro with a retired greyhound named Sandy.

Lance wasn’t used to so much attention and was shocked when Shiro asked for his number.

Given the fact that he’d already been through the bachelor pool in the relatively small town—and the new guy was ridiculously hot and sweet—Lance agreed. They started texting almost immediately, and Lance was surprised to find out that Shiro shared his taste in anime and video games.

For their first date, Shiro asked Lance over for dinner, which he tried to cook himself but failed miserably. They ended up ordering pizza and playing video games, Sandy smooshed between them on the couch.

It was after midnight when Lance finally left, and Shiro walked him to his car, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek as they said goodbye.

From then, Lance woke every day to a ‘good morning, beautiful’ text, which was as delightful as it was triggering. Lance’s relationship with his body had been love-hate since junior high.

It was weird that someone who used to shoot Calvin Klein ads and appear on national television thought he was beautiful, but he learned to accept Shiro’s kind words because he could tell Shiro genuinely meant it.

Shiro thought Lance was gorgeous, and he wasn’t shy about telling him, and his attentions helped heal a part of Lance’s bruised heart. Every time he texted with Shiro, he felt lovable. Desireable. 

A few days after their first date, Lance got a text from Shiro.

_ Shiro: hey beautiful what are you doing later? _

_ Lance: hanging out with you?? _

_ Shiro: :) was hoping you’d say that _

_ Shiro: wanna come over to my place  _

_ Lance: sure! _

_ Shiro: I was kinda hoping you might spend the night? _

_ Shiro: ... _

_ Shiro: say something _

_ Lance: lance.exe has stopped working _

_ Shiro: lolol _

_ Shiro: here’s a little something to get you rebooted _

_ Shiro: [New image file] _

_ Lance: ok wow you can’t just send me half naked pics while I’m at work!!!!!  _

_ Lance: my coworkers wanna know why my nose is bleeding _

_ Shiro: sorry not sorry _

_ Lance: definitely saving that for later tho _

_ Shiro: I’ll let you take your own later if you want _

_ Lance: you’re too good to me _

_ Shiro: and maybe I can get some pics of you _

_ Lance: …. _

_ Lance: whyyyyyy _

_ Shiro: because you’re sexy _

_ Lance: it’s impolite to lie _

_ Shiro: I would never _

_ Lance: got a thing for chubby guys, huh? _

_ Shiro: nah just got a thing for you, gorgeous _

_ Lance: pfffft so suave _

_ Shiro: and later I’ll show just how much I love your body just the way it is _

Lance was a mess by the time he got to Shiro’s. He wasn’t a virgin, but he was less experienced than others.

He wore his favorite outfit—comfy jeans that hugged his ass and a soft black t-shirt. He had a flannel to ward off the October chill and heavy boots. Shiro answered the door in dark grey jeans and a white Henley, a leather bracelet wrapped around one wrist.

Sandy stood at his side, her old frame rocking with excitement as Lance bent down to let her.

“How’s it going?” Shiro asked, leaning against the door jam.

Shiro couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face, his cheeks aching. When was the last time he’d been this happy?

“I’m good,” Lance said, scrunching his face as Sandy swiped out with her thin, pink tongue.

“You look good,” Shiro said, reaching down to card his fingers through Lance’s hair. “Ready for dinner?”

“Sure. What’d ya make me?”

Lance stood following Shiro into the house, Sandy clacking along the wooden floors behind him.

“Salmon and potatoes and some green beans.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“You’re amazing.”

Lance let out a huff of laughter and elbowed Shiro as they got to the kitchen.

“Stop it,” Lance whined.

They fixed their plates and went to the living room, which had a large grey sectional and a large flat screen.

“Demon Slayer?” Shiro asked. “The season finale just aired.”

“Ooh, yes, please.”

Shiro tapped the remote, and a few minutes later, they were digging into their meals as the opening song played. Sandy was in her usual spot between them, eyeing Lance’s plate with big pleading eyes. They finished the show and moved on to some video games. 

The later it got, the less patient Shiro grew. He was the type of person who enjoyed sex. A lot. He’d had sex with a lot of different people in his life, and he’d been celibate since he tore his ACL a year and a half ago.

“Go lay down,” Shiro hissed at Sandy, pointing to the bed. 

She lifted her head, gaze apathetic.

Lance chuckled. “Aw be nice to her. She’s an old lady.”

“I know, but I want to cuddle with you.”

Lance looked over at him and offered one of his brightest grins.

“That’s adorable.”

Shiro opened his mouth. “You’re adorab—”

Lance lunged over the dog and smacked a hand across Shiro’s mouth. “Don’t say it!”

Sandy yelped and leaped to the floor.

Shiro was shaking with quiet laughter.

“Sorry, Sandy!”

Shiro grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lap. Lance awkwardly floundered until his thighs split across Shiro’s hips. Shiro’s hands slid up Lance’s shirt. 

“Your skin is so soft,” Shiro whispered against Lance’s lips. “So smooth.”

Lance shivered, his hands resting lightly on Shiro’s shoulders.

“I want to be real with you,” Shiro said, a faint blush staining his cheeks. “I really, really, really wanna fuck you.”

Lance’s eyebrows jumped, his cock twitching in his jeans. “Um, okay?”

Shiro beamed up at him. “Really? Because we can wait if you’d be more comfortable.”

“I am ready,” Lance insisted, bending down to catch Shiro’s lips in a hungry kiss.

Shiro groaned into Lance’s mouth, tongue swiping in, devouring him. Lance rolled his hips, grinding down on Shiro’s cock and whimpered when it dragged along his own. Shiro nipped Lance’s jaw, biting his earlobe and finding a particularly sensitive spot on Lance’s throat.

He sucked a bruise into Lance’s sensitive skin, his hands peeling Lance’s shirt off and making quick work on the button of his jeans.

“Hnnnng!” Lance whined in frustration. “Too many clothes.”

He slid off Shiro’s lap and shimmied out of his pants and underwear. Shiro’s smile was sharp as he did the same, undressing with desperate tugs at his clothing. Shiro held out his hands, and Lance took them, straddling Shiro’s hips once more, the skin on skin contact making his eyes flutter shut.

“You’re perfect,” Shiro whispered, hands skimming across Lance’s thighs, his belly, his arms. “So sexy.”

They kissed, soft and sweet, melting into something deeper. Something that made Lance’s blood electric. Shiro pinched his nipples, hands traveling lower to tease Lance’s half-hard cock. 

“What do you want, baby?” Shiro asked.

“Your mouth,” Lance answered.

Shiro raked his hands over Lance’s nipples and grinned when Lance bucked up.

“Come here, baby,” Shiro purred, slinking down, his shoulders forcing Lance’s thighs further apart.

Lance’s cock jutted forward, and he raised up on his knees, lining himself up with Shiro’s mouth. Shiro took his time kissing Lance’s belly, his thighs, licking along Lance’s shaft with agonizing slowness until finally, finally, he pulled Lance into his mouth.

He hummed in appreciation, lips pursing as he began stroking Lance’s cock in earnest.

Lance grabbed the back of the couch, barely able to see Shiro where he was nestled between his legs. Shiro held him in place, and Lance couldn’t help grinding his hips down, trying to match Shiro’s movements.

Heat was quick to build in his belly, and Lance wanted more. He pulled his fingers into his mouth before reaching behind to probe himself, his greedy digits nudging into his hole.

It was too dry, too tight, and Lance whined in frustration, hanging his head in defeat. Shiro pulled back, his mouth wet and eyes glazed. 

“Trying to open yourself up?”

Lance nodded, eyes screwed shut.

“Let me help.” 

Shiro tapped Lance’s thigh and scooted out from under him, getting off the couch to kneel behind Lance. His big hands grabbed Lance’s cheeks and spread him apart before he licked a hot stripe up Lance’s crack.

Lance keened, hips bucking, but Shiro held him tight, eating him open. Lance squirmed beneath Shiro’s ministrations, panting and whining, grinding back against Shiro’s face hard enough to nudge Shiro backward.

Shiro just chuckled, pulling his mouth away.

“You’re so tight,” he whispered, sliding two fingers into Lance.

Lance was drooling into the couch at that point. He looked back, eyes tracking over Shiro’s cut physique, his handsome face. 

“Need you,” he whimpered, and Shiro cracked that megawatt grin, sending heat straight to Lance’s core.

Shiro stood and held his hand out to Lance, helping him to his feet. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom.”

They crept around the large house, naked and laughing, careful to steer clear of any open windows as they made their way upstairs to the master suite. 

Shiro closed the door behind them and turned on the fireplace that stood at the center of the room and cast the space in a warm, orange glow. He turned on one of the bedside lamps before going to Lance and pulling him into his arms.

“You’re so sexy,” Shiro whispered, trailing his hands along Lance’s curves. “So soft.”

Shiro brought their mouths together, his tongue diving between Lance’s lips, and Lance could taste himself. It made Lance feel wanton and naughty and he leaned into it, his hands twining around Shiro’s neck.

Shiro guided them to the bed, hovering over Lance, his body pressing him into the mattress. Lance spread his legs, making room for Shiro to kneel between them.

“Fuck,” Shiro groaned, dragging his cock along Lance’s belly. “Let me get the lube.”

Shiro stumbled over to the dresser and Lance chuckled, watching as he opened the top drawer and tossed underwear and shirts to the ground as he dug around for the lube and a condom.

“Yes!” Shiro whispered to himself, and Lance’s heart pinched.

This gorgeous dork was into him. Wanted him. It sent a thrill down Lance’s spine, his body thrumming, cock bobbing against his stomach.

“Hurry up,” he whined, and Shiro dropped the lube and the condom to the bed, grabbing Lance’s hip and turning him.

He gave Lance a sound smack on his ass and Lance yelped.

“Patience, baby. All things in good time.”

Shiro took the lube, the bottle opening with a snap, and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. 

“You’re still tight,” he said as he slipped a finger into Lance’s ass.

He worked in another, spreading them and pressing along Lance’s walls as he opened him anew.

“I don’t care,” Lance grunted, pushing back against Shiro’s fingers, propping himself up on his hands so he was on all fours. “Please, Takashi, just fuck me already.”

Shiro sucked in a breath, removing his fingers. He fumbled to get the condom open and rolled it down his thick shaft. His head dragged between Lance’s cheeks until it caught on his rim and Shiro pressed in.

Lance keened, Shiro taking his sweet time moving forward. At least he was trying to, but Lance was impatient and insatiable, and he bucked back, taking Shiro’s cock in to the hilt.

“Oh, fuck!” Lance cried out. “Oh, god, yes!”

Shiro grabbed his haunches, fingers kneading Lance as he slowly drew back and pressed in again.

“Don’t,  _ hnnnggg _ , don’t hold back!” Lance moaned.

Shiro obliged, fucking into him harder, faster, his hips plowing into Lance with reckless abandon.

“Shit,” Shiro groaned. “I’m not gonna last. So good. You feel so good, baby.”

Lance reached down, grabbing his cock and stroking it in time with Shiro’s harried thrusts. 

“Me too! Fuck, me too. So close. Harder!”

Shiro growled, fingers digging into Lance’s love handles to hold him steady as his cock split Lance in two. One hand gripped Lance’s hair, yanking his head back as his hips pistoned in and out.

Lance was sobbing, his words a mumbled barrage of pleas, and Shiro was merciless. 

“That’s it,” Shiro panted as he felt Lance tighten around him. “That’s it, baby. Come for me.”

Lance let out a long, ragged cry as heat pulsed in his core, twisting around the base of his spine, his entire body stiffening save his fist as it worked his cock. 

“Yes!” Lance screamed, his orgasm crashing over him, his body convulsing as he came, thick spurts of his seed dribbling over his fingers.

Shiro huffed out fragmented moans, his hips stuttering as he sank in deep, bottoming out as he found his own release. He sighed, leaning down to cage Lance in and press a series of light kisses across Lance’s neck and shoulders. 

He pulled out, rolling off of Lance and Lance collapsed into a puddle on the expensive bedding. 

“That was…” Shiro trailed off, failing to find adequate words. He sat up to pull off the condom, tying it and tossing it into the nearby trash bin.

“Earth-shattering? Phenomenal? The best sex of your life?”

Shiro laughed, laughing back down next to Lance. “E, all of the above?”

Lance rolled over, grimacing as he tucked himself into Shiro’s side.

“I’m glad you think so, too,” he said, his lips pursing against Shiro’s chest. 

“Can we do that again soon?” Shiro asked, nose nuzzling into Lance’s hair.

Lance grinned. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join me in Dante's 8th circle of hell aka Twitter: [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
